Full Metal Love of Two Teens
by Edward-Elric999
Summary: A cute story of Edward and Winry. I personaly think they are ment for eachother! I hope you all like it! It's sort of a love letter type thing, but more story than letters lol!


Episode 2 tie in story for the end...

Dear Winry,

It's been a while since I wrote to you...sorry. I've had a lot on my mind. I guess that's no excuse. Me and Al are in Central, we just arrived back from Lior. That damn Mustang told us we could find the Philosophers stone there, but it was a fake.

I hate that man, all he does is tell us what to do. But I guess that's my fault for becoming a dog of the Military. I just hate the fact that I have to bring Al along, he seems so heart broken all the time.

I can tell he's thinking of Pinako, Mom and you Winry. I just hope we will be back soon.

By the way, it's his birthday in a couple days. I bet he's hoping to see you two. But honestly, Colonel Mustang told us no more trips for a while. He is probably still holding a grudge on me for buying things that had no relevance to my search with the Military's money.

Anyway, I hope to see you soon Winry. Al wants me to tell you he misses you too. Well he doesn't exactly want me to tell you, but I feel the need to.

Ed

"Hmm that's odd." Winry mused.

"What is it Winry?" Pinako asked.

"Ed," She stared at his letter. "Something's wrong."

"He told you so?" She asked, taking the letter from Winry's hands.

"No, I can just tell." She stood firmly, staring off into the sunset of her front porch. "Ed..." She sobbed silently.

Pinako returned into the house, as Winry stayed outside. If she hadn't called her in ten minutes later, she probably would have stayed there until the two boys came home.

Dear Ed,

It has been a while since I got a letter from you, but our auto mail is becoming more popular every week! People say it's because they heard you got yours here. We get a lot of girls saying that want to be just like you. ) I think it's awfully cute actually.

When are you coming home? From your letter I can tell you don't know, but can't the Colonel cut you some slack?

I'm sorry to hear about the incident in Lior, I guess your out of leads again, right?

And as for Al, I miss the both of you guys too, even though I say it all the time, I do.

Granny and I are designing new auto mail. Maybe when you can, you could come down here and try some out...or if you end up breaking the best ones I've made yet.

You should buy something for Al, I bet that'd cheer him up! And when Al is normal again, I can bake him all the cakes he missed, so that he won't feel left out or anything.

I think your last letter as the longest yet. You usually only write me something like **'Hi Win. How's it over there? I'm good. Al is too.'**

Scieska and Lieutenant Hawkeye are coming over to soon to help me make a pie. I wish you were here to taste it, amazingly Riza makes really tasty pies.

Tell Al I wish him a happy Birthday. And I hope to see you very soon Edward.

Winry Rockbell

Winry re-read her letter. "I think it's perfect." She stuck it in an envelope and ran downstairs.

"Sending Ed a letter Winry?" Pinako asked, smoking her pipe as she was tuning up one of her recent inventions of new auto mail.

Winry blushed and brushed a stray blonde hair from her face.

"Yeah, I'm just going down to the post office. I'll be back soon, Granny."

"Hurry Winry, were having stew tonight."

She said her silent good-bye and raced down the old dirt road to the post office.

She past Ed and Al's old house on her way, and she couldn't help but stare at it silently and watch the sun setting behind the scraps of burnt wood and debris.

A tear fell down her face as she thought she saw Ed and Al running out of the house, and coming to see her like they did when they were boys.

She wiped away the tears and pushed on, trying to forget the memories that haunted her.

When she arrived she walked up to Joyce-Anne, who ran the post office with her grandfather.

"Well Hi'ya Winry. Hey gramps!" She shouted to the back room. "It's Winry, Winry Rockbell."

Her grandpa Rick Smith emerged from the back room, wiping his hands with a cloth.

"Hey Winry! Sending a letter to Edward tonight?" Winry nodded as she blushed like before.

Rick winked at Winry and took her letter to the back room he just came through.

"So uh, Winry." Joyce-Anne leaned over the counter. "Have you told Ed yet?"

Winry was confused. "Tell him what?" She laughed.

"Have you told Ed you love him." She said bluntly.

Winry looked shocked and she blushed deeply. She could feel her face turning pink and she shook her head.

"I-I don't love Ed." She stuttered. "We're friends. That's all."

Joyce-Anne shrugged. "But I know you don't wish it was that way."

Winry stared at her when Rick came out.

"Well," He grunted. "Your letters done. Make sure you put an address on it next time 'kay Winry?"

Winry laughed. "Sorry Rick. My head has been in the clouds lately."

"It's okay, Ed even sent me a letter telling me where he was. He says he wants to start keeping everyone up to date." He chuckled.

Joyce-Anne nodded obediently.

"Umm," Winry paused. "Do you guys still sell train tickets here?"

"Yep!" Joyce-Anne cut off her grandpa. She jumped up from her stool and snatched some from the drawer. "Five dollars."

"Wow," Winry chortled, reaching into her pocket. "What's with the sudden change of price?"

"We haven't been getting many customers, people have been moving away from Resembool like crazy." Rick said.

"But why?" Winry asked, laying the money onto the counter.

"I have now clue why really." Rick took her money and Joyce-Anne gave Winry her train ticket. "Needless to say, we have just raised the prices on thing a bit."

"Oh..."

"By the way Winry," Rick said, catching her just as she was turning to leave. "Sending a letter, it now coasts 50 cents."

Winry smiled and pulled out 50 cents for the man. "Seems I'll be your biggest customer for that." She laughed as the left. "Thanks Rick, thanks Joycey!"

Winry always called Joyce-Anne Joycey because she used to baby sit her when she was younger. Joyce and was only Al's age, but she acted older, and sounded younger.

"I bet Ed and Al wont expect me in Central." Winry smirked and she stuffed the ticket in her pocket. "Surprise." She said, and walked on the old dust trail all the way home, once again passing the old home, of the two boys she cared about the most.


End file.
